


Victor Crowley Breeding Kink/ Family Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: victor crowley/reader
Kudos: 5





	Victor Crowley Breeding Kink/ Family Headcannons

May I request Victor Crowley from hatchet wanting a family headcannon or breeding kink?  
• Victor always wanted a family, especially after he met you. But that doesn’t mean hes going to just jump into bed.  
• It would take a lot of trust between you and Victor after you first get together. He isnt entirely sure that you feel the way you say you do. Part of him is convinced you’re lying. But when things get more physical and he can see and feel your own want for him, he’ll find himself unable to let you go.  
• Victors got a lot of stamina, and it more than willing to learn everything he can to please you.  
• Every month, he’ll get a little excited, hoping you might tell him your pregnant. But when you don’t, he’ll retreat back into himself. At first, you don’t understand why he seems to go off you whenever you get your period, and just assume he didn’t like the idea of blood. But it starts to irritate you to the point you have an argument. And it slips out.  
he wants a baby, a family.  
• Everything will click together and you’ll end up laughing a little before telling him you’ve been on the pill. That will confuse Victor, unsure why you would take something that would stop the reason for sex. But then you explain that you like the pleasure, and you hadn’t been together long enough. But if its something he wanted, you would have to think about it first.  
• He would give you space, more than happy to let you think. he knew that his mother died giving birth to him, and he understood that it was a big ask of you to put yourself in that sort of position. He didn’t want to loose you, so if it meant no baby, he wouldn’t mind. He loved you, deeply.  
• One month, you decided that it is the right time and end up straddling him and whispering in his ear that you hadn’t been taking your pill. He instantly knows what that means. Theres no leaving the bedroom for days after you tell him. Not until every muscle aches and you are nearly insane from pleasure.  
• Every month, Victor would find himself no pleased or displeased that you aren’t pregnant. He would be a little upset but then you’d wink and him and tell him that it means you can keep trying.  
• Of course, its agreed that you’d have to put yourself first, and if it meant having the baby in a hospital surrounded by professionals, then Victor would respect your wishes.  
• However, this would be the time the fun really begins.  
• Victor likes having you pinned down, him in a more dominant position. And also likes it when he can see him cum dripping out of you.  
• You can guarantee he’ll keep you in the bedroom until your shaking with pleasure.  
• And when you do fall pregnant, he’ll treat you like royalty. Anything your heart desires at all, he’ll do without question.  
• Your child/children will be spoilt and loved beyond belief.


End file.
